The Terror of Mewtwo
by LucifVegeta
Summary: A darker, more emotional story of Mewtwo's creation and life after leaving Giovanni. The origin is based off of The Origin of Mewtwo, which was removed from FUNimation's English dub. Thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone! Just to start things off, let me say one thing; the origin of Mewtwo will NOT change very much. This is a story to show you what I think should have happened after Mewtwo left Giovanni. But, with all good characters, you need to have an origin story, and Mewtwo's is awesome so I am not going to change it. Anyways, thanks for reading!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own or pretend to own Pokemon or anything affiliated. This story is for fan enjoyment, NOT monetary gain.

* * *

This is the first time I have ever been... alive. And yet... I can think. I understand what I am thinking. I have never learned what these... these objects in my head are referring to... but yet I comprehend my thoughts fully... how? Where am I? Am I meant to reside in this chamber for my entire life?... _Who _am I? I have many questions, but how? I should not know how to think, I have never been alive before...

There are several creatures outside the chamber in which I inhabit. They are making strange noises to each other. It seems as if the only noise, other than the bubbles around me, is the noise that slivers out of their bodies.

"Hmph. Pathetic. This one is just like all the other clones. Nothing is unique about him", one of the creatures exudes from his throat.

I do not know what he means by 'clones', but I assume he is trying to communicate something. Suddenly, I hear another strange noise, but this noise is coming from something... elusive. Something that I cannot see. It is a tiny voice, a voice that sounds undeveloped. A sweet voice, filled with innocence.

"Those are scientists! They are speaking to each other with words. Just like I am doing with you, except they speak through their mouths!"

I did not move, but I was filled with wondrous curiosity and inquisition. As I think to myself, I am communicating with myself. However, these 'scientists' communicate with each other through spoken word. This is quite baffling. I attempt to speak to the small voice in the same manner that the scientists spoke, but I cannot. I decide to enforce my thoughts into it's thoughts.

"Wh-who are you?"

Out of nowhere, a small creature materializes next to me. It is delicate and fragile. My assumption is that the creature is the same creature that... spoke... to me. The tiny organism speaks once again, but in a different way than the scientists. It speaks to me using it's mind, exactly as I had done!

"I'm a person, and I'm a girl. A human girl!"

What does she mean by 'human'? I understand that she is a girl, but I do not comprehend the meaning of these other strange... words. A person? A human? I attempt to gather more information on the matter.

"Am.. am I a person? And how is it possible that I understand how to communicate, I have never actually existed before."

The little girl made a noise of pure joy... I cannot describe the sound. It was beautiful, elegant, and... pure. Her eyes had lit up as she spoke toward me once again, in the same manner.

"I don't know! You look like a Pokemon, but you can talk like me... I didn't think Pokemon could talk! And you have existed, for a long time! You just were sleeping! You must have picked up on the conversations between the scientists and learned what the words meant!"

I fully understand how I am able to think, but what does she mean by 'Pokemon'? I do not understand the species that she is telling me about... I will attempt to decipher what I am once again.

"Do you think I am a Pokemon... or a person?"

Once again, the girl made that noise... It was so intriguing! It fills my soul with happiness, and I do not understand how... She finally answers my inquisition.

"It doesn't matter to me."

Even though my question was not answered, I am satisfied with her response. She quickly speaks once again.

"Since you're here, you must be the same as us!"

Around her, three small creatures suddenly appear. What are they? One of them is blue with strange spots. He has a round head that looks to be protruding out of a shell of some sort, and he has a strange tail sprouting out from near his legs. Another is red with the same spots, looks skinnier, and has short fangs. His tail is much longer and thinner, and has a flame bursting out from the tip. The last is green and also has the interesting spots. He looks very peculiar, almost like one of the decorations that the scientists have, that is called a 'plant'.

After they appeared, the scientists in the background gather and make initial assumptions, based on my knowledge of the spoken word.

"Mewtwo appears to be conversing with the old clones. Quite remarkable."

Who is this 'Mewtwo'? What are clones? I still cannot figure out the reason for my existence.

"What do they mean by clones? Who is 'Mewtwo'?"

The girl looks at her friends and then back to me with a sullen expression.

"You are Mewtwo. We are all copies, which is why we have the word 'two' at the end of our names. My name is Ambertwo, because my real name was Amber."

I sat in the fluid, with an unbelieving attitude. This is impossible. I am a copy? Do I live to replicate something that already existed? Why? This cannot be true! I am more than a copy, I can think, breath, exist! Do I live in this chamber to... to die?

As I think to myself the future I am stuck with, one of the 'scientists' puts his hand on my living quarters. He looks... different. Instead of the cheery, hopeful expression that Ambertwo carries with her, this person looks much, much different. I hear him speak softly to himself.

"Amber, I will do _anything _to bring you back to life. You... you mean the world to me."

It seems as if this scientist cares for Ambertwo. Why? He enslaves her in a small tube! As I think to myself, I notice the scientists walking down a corridor. My sensitive hearing is able to pick up on the words that they speak.

"How are the clones doing?" A soft, raspy voice asks.

"Very well, Dr. Fuji. Mewtwo is getting stronger every minute." A deep voice responds.

The duo arrives back in their... I don't know what to call it, but they deem it a 'laboratory'... and they continue speaking. The one known as Dr. Fuji speaks first.

"Good, good... Giovanni will receive the strongest Pokemon in existence, but he will achieve something _far_ greater and more important... the knowledge on how to recreate life _itself_."

"And what will that give you, Dr.?"

"I will finally be able to bring back my daughter, Dr. Yomm."

I cannot believe what I am hearing. Who is Giovanni? Am I the Pokemon that these people keep speaking about? What is their plan for me? My young mind trivializes these questions and allows me to live on innocently, but the desire for... something more, more knowledge, is the reason I cannot let these questions go unanswered.

Amidst my pondering the girl, Ambertwo somehow takes us out of the chamber and into the world... If I had not been in deep thought I would have noticed how, but alas, I missed it. Could it be real? The things I am seeing are breathtaking and unbelievable, but yet... it seems so... faded. Could it be a dream? Either way, I fly on with Ambertwo and the other clones. Ambertwo points down at the structures below. Her eyes... they glisten with some substance. I don't know what it is. She begins to speak to us.

"Guys, this is my old home. I lived here before I changed. Isn't it cool?"

So, my friend used to reside in these large structures known as 'homes' before she was turned into a copy. How interesting. Why would she leave this place? The world does not make sense to me. I look up, and notice a bright, piercing light that strikes my eyes. It is quite uncomfortable. I turn to Ambertwo and attempt to have my inquisition answered.

"What is that, Ambertwo? It is so odd."

She smiles, and looks up, and narrows her deep blue eyes.

"That's the sun. It keeps the world bright all day!"

Very interesting. There is something called a 'sun' that brightens the entire world. As we fly on, I notice a light push from something invisible. Are we being attacked?! I swivel my head toward the other clones, but they do not seem to care. It must not be harmful.

"Ambertwo... what is that pushing feeling that I feel?"

Once again, the girl smiles. Something about her makes me want to smile with her.

"It's the wind, silly! Sometimes it is soft, and it is called a breeze. Other times, it is harsh and powerful, and it is called a tornado."

The sensation I felt must have been a breeze. This world is very intriguing. Why do these things occur? I do not know. I do not think that Ambertwo knows either. We are so vulnerable in this world. Something as minute as a breeze pushed me off of my path. How dangerous is this existence? Caution will be valued highly in my future. I do not want to leave this world. It is beautiful and magnificent, and I cannot fathom the idea of ever leaving.

As we continue our smooth tread across the sky, I notice that the sun appears to be disappearing. Is this supposed to happen? I glance at Ambertwo, which seems to be a force of habit now, and she gazes longingly at the sun leaving the world.

"W-what is happening, Ambertwo?"

"This is called a sunset. The sun leaves for the night, and it tells us 'goodbye', and 'see you tomorrow'!"

I follow her outstretched finger to the phenomenon that she calls, a 'sunset'. After several moments, in the now dark sky, another object appears in its place. This is most surprising. Is it already 'tomorrow'?

"Is... is that another sun? Is it already 'tomorrow'?"

Ambertwo looked at me like she had never seen me before.

"Huh? Oh, you don't know what 'days' are! Every twenty-four hours, a new day starts. Tomorrow is the day after today. That means, once twenty four hours have been up, the sun comes back up! And that isn't a sun, it's called the 'moon'. The little, bright things around it are called 'stars'. They shine so people and Pokemon don't feel lonely at night."

This world is much more complex than I thought. I realize that it is even more beautiful than I could possibly have imagined. I hope that I get to see this again after we return to the laboratory. I do not want to leave this fantastic place.

Suddenly, the red clone begins to glow. I do not know what is happening to it, but it is dissipating and leaving. Next to it, the blue and green clones begin to undergo the same sensation. What is happening to them? They vanish. I do not see them any longer. Did they return to the lab? Next to them, Ambertwo begins to glow. If they are leaving this world, and returning to the lab, why am I not returning? No, this cannot be! They can't leave me here! No!

As I examine the clones leaving, my eyes begin to dampen. It is the same substance that appeared in Ambertwo's eyes as she looked at her former residence. Why?

"Ambertwo... w-where are y-you... where are y-you going? What is this in my eye?" I ask her.

"Those are tears. You're crying! My daddy used to tell me bedtime stories about Pokemon who cried. When they did, they created life! I'm leaving this world, now, Mewtwo. Since you are crying, you're sad. Don't be sad. You're alive! You're alive... and life is wonderful. Goodbye, Mewtwo!"

Ambertwo slowly vanishes from my sight, and from anyone's sight. She is gone. Forever. Why? This isn't fair! What cruel world is this? It is not beautiful, it is not magnificent. It is heartless! Ambertwo, PLEASE! PLEASE COME BACK! I NEED YOU!

As I plead to an unforgiving world, something tugs on my brain. It is some kind of fluid, and it... it is... is making...maki...

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for reading! Please realize that this is nearly the same thing as the Origin of Mewtwo. I did not want to change his origin, so leave a review on my writing, grammar, characterization, rhetorical appeals, etc. NOT the plot.

Remember, REVIEW! Just imagine being in my shoes, writing this all out, taking hours out of my day, and then you read it in ten minutes and don't even give me feedback. PLEASE review, whether you like my story or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Where... where am I? This... this is not the same! Was everything before... just a dream? It was real, she was real, I felt her presence! Something is wrong, something I cannot comprehend. I am... different. I do not remember any of my past except for... her. What the hell is this? I am older. I am larger. How? It seems like forever since I have been awake...

Amidst my thoughts I can sense beings surrounding my fluid-filled prison. They emit slight murmurs, and one of them begins to... speak, yes, I remember learning about that.

"Doctor, look at this!"

"What?"

"Its brainwaves... they're surging!"

"What? Let me see... she's right! Please, run another scan!"

Those voices... they are outside my entrapment... How dare they keep me locked in here as some sort of lab experiment! Why do they not realize I am awake? Do they not care that I am confined in this endless chain of liquid?

"Quiet! Let us hear his psychic powers."

What is this scientist referring to? Is he attempting to communicate with me? What are psychic powers? I attempt to speak as they do, but I cannot... I submit my thoughts into their thoughts, like I did so many years ago...

"Psy-psychic powers?"

The imbeciles gape in awe at my question. Maybe I really am a lab experiment, not meant to communicate. One of them smirks, and speaks to me.

"For years, we struggled to successfully clone a Pokemon to prove our theories. But you're the first specimen to survive! From Mew's DNA, we created you; Mewtwo!" He obnoxiously states.

It... it was real. Everything was real, the girl, the adventure... and she did leave me. But... this cloning idea... I remember this. I remember, Ambertwo said I was just a replica! These scientists must have eliminated Ambertwo because she was not powerful enough to be a successful clone. Am I the only one destined to live in this torturous state? I want answers.

"Mewtwo?! Am I only a copy, nothing but Mew's shadow?"

The dimwitted fool smiles once again, and his conniving attitude pours through his expression.

"You are greater than Mew! Improved through the power of human ingenuity! We used the most advanced techniques to develop your awesome psychic powers."

How endearing. Giving me compliments does not change anything. I cannot just be a copy, a lab experiment, meant to rest in a tank for my entire existence. There HAS to be more to this. I know there is. I attempt to uncover the truth.

"So... I am simply the end result of your experiment. What will become of me now that your experiment is over?" I retort.

The scientist quickly responds. "Oh, the experiment isn't over yet, it's just beginning! Now, the serious testing can begin!"

The fatuous scientists disgust me as they compliment each other on the success of my cloning. I cannot stand them. They are proud that they enslave me? They act as if I am some sort of invention!

"Congratulations!"

"We've done it!"

"Excellent job."

"Congratulations!"

These humans... they care nothing for me. It is quite ironic. I am the most powerful Pokemon to ever exist, with the most brilliant mind in the universe, and I know nothing about my existence. And then, these moronic scientists, who have one percent of the brainpower that I possess, seemingly know everything about my existence. They are only pleased that I am alive, only glad that I exist because they will achieve monetary gain from me. How dare they! I am not just a laboratory experiment! I must exist for a reason other than to please a group of idiots! My heart rate noticeably quickens, and my brain waves pulsate in larger amounts, and I feel... this emotion. From the limited memories I carry, it is the same emotion I felt when Ambertwo left me. I believe it is called 'anger'.

My power is becoming harder and harder to control as my head begins to pound. My body is flooding with fear, sorrow... rage. The fluid tank I am locked in begins to rupture. Soon, I will break out of this entrapment, whether I wish to or not, and soon... these fools will pay. They will pay for killing Ambertwo, they will pay for enslaving me in a tank, they will pay for creating me to live in an eternal hell! And this hell cannot be my destiny, it is impossible! I am NOT just an experiment! I am going to oppose every human. They have damned me to a life not worth living. They will all die! Every single one of them!

"So this is my purpose?! Am I just an experiment, a laboratory specimen?! This CANNOT BE MY DESTINY!"

Now, the glass prison completely shatters. The scientists scatter like the cowards they are, screaming like pathetic babies. The metal chains that attempt to subdue me only make my fury increase as I destroy them as if they were nothing. I slowly float out of the broken chamber. I stretch out the palm of my hand and point it to a group of asinine people, and release a blast of energy. The entire group is incinerated into nothingness, and huge splotches of blood splatter everywhere. I turn to look at a second group, and the members attempt to escape my wrath, but to no avail. Quickly, they are also killed, and their inner organs are flung across the room.

I feel no happiness in my actions, instead I feel remorse. These people do not have to die... but they deserve to. Their unspeakable actions harmed my only friends, and made me a slave. They will all perish for their treachery.

Behind me, I sense a cowardly scientist charging at me with some sort of weapon. Before he gets to me, I disintegrate it without a movement. He stumbles in fear, but still tries to subdue me. I will make an example out of this traitor. Without turning I use my power to raise him into the air, and then... I completely rip him in half. His severed torso lands next to a group of hiding dolts, who scream in trepidation. His mutilated legs land next to me, and I quickly remove them from existence. There are only two groups left. From behind me, another imbecile attempts to stop my onslaught, but this time, with words.

"W-why are you doing this?"

I slowly turn to the moron who dares question me. He does not understand the consequences his horrific actions have brought upon him!

"You killed my only friends, and attempted to do the same to me... For this, you will not survive."

With a quick beam of energy, his head falls cleanly off, rolling next to one of the groups. In it, a girl vomits uncontrollably, and another falls unconscious next to her. They are weak. They have committed unthinkable torture to me, and expect me to respect them? Simply another reason that they all will perish. To my annoyance, a third member of the scientists tries to win me over with the spoken word.

"None of the humans killed Ambertwo, Mewtwo. S-she was my daughter... you think I would kill my own daughter? Don't you dare tell me I would!" He spits at me.

I hate this... human. I hate all of these humans. They use Ambertwo's death in vain in attempts to secure their own safety?! I slowly turn to see the maniacal fool. I instantly recognize him as the one known as Doctor.

"You dare lie about Ambertwo's death? You disrespect the kindest person I have ever known, and for that... for that, I will make this as slow and painful as possible, just like the torture you have given to me, _Doctor."  
_  
I rise above the blood-soaked killing ground and grunt, releasing a plethora of energy pulses. Instantly, the entire building shakes, and is blasted with intense flames from the machinery I destroyed. I cannot see the humans beneath me through the intense cover of the smoke, but I hear the screams. I hear skin simmering from the powerful blazes, and bones falling on the ground, incinerated by the holocaust I begun.

And amidst all of the death, I hear one phrase.

"We dreamed of creating the world's strongest Pokemon; we succeeded."

I scream in rage and agony. Even after all of this death, after all of this destruction, they still see me as an experiment that they created! After my furious release of anger, I hear a helicopter's loud whirring. The entire laboratory is in ruins, and the flames are still searing. I quickly travel to the landing platform to see the visitor. I face him from one side of the platform, and he smirks at me. He is tall, wearing a brownish suit, and has short, brown hair.

"Behold my powers. I am the strongest Pokemon in the world; stronger, even, than Mew," I confidently yell.

For once, a human did not seem to be a scared little child. Instead, this one smirks, and appears to be confident. He begins to clap softly, and then suddenly stops his bravado.

"Those fools thought you were a science experiment, but I, I view you as a valuable partner," the man sounds.

At last, someone realizes that I am not a creation, I am real. I question his motives, because I do not want to be tricked. Humans are not exactly my favorite species.

"Partner?" I ask.

He nods. "With your psychic powers and my resources, we can control the world. Together."

"I do not need your help for that, human," I retort.

He laughs. Any other human would have ran away in fear by my threats, but not this one. He seems to understand the terrors of my _former_ existence.

"A wildfire destroys everything in its path. It'll be the same with you unless you learn to control your powers," he explains.

He... he is right. I lost control in the laboratory, I could not control the energy output of my body. If I am to enact my revenge, I will need to control my abilities.

"... How?" I ask him.

"Trust me, and I will show you a way to focus your powers that will make you invincible!" He declares.

"Show me!"

* * *

A/N: Thanks everybody! Once again, this is the same thing as The First Movie, except, obviously, darker. After the whole Giovanni incident which will take place next chapter, the entire story will change. Thanks for reading and remember...

PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW!

**Recommended Stories:**

Frozen Memories by FireStorm1991

Side Story: Sibling Ties by FireStorm1991

Kageto: The Saiyan Supreme and the Fate Protectors by Kagetoworld

Justice Enforcer by KaiserNight

A Saiyan's Legacy by GokuRules98

Sins of the Father by GokuRules98 and FullPower

Dragon Ball Heroes by Rojoneo

Saiyan Rising by EpicFlamingJesusRidingADrago n


End file.
